Pain through Lies
by Bishie95
Summary: Sasuke reflects on all the lies and pain in his life caused by the ones he loves the most.


Okay, so this was written while I was supposed to be working but, we were having a slow day. It took me about an hour to write and proofread so it probably is not very good.

I had the urge to write a Sasuke/Itachi type story after I read 'Twist' by Torad. Seriously, this girl can write... if your into dark, angsty, morbid stuff... like me! Anyway this isn't as dark as I would have liked but, I was kinda in a hyper mood, thanks to the 3 Redbull I had. So tell me what ya think. And I've never done this format before so I'd like to know about that too!

I don't own Naruto, cause if i did Itachi would still be alive! *tears for Itachi*

Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Lies.**

**That is all my life has ever been.  
****Since the day I was born, it has been this way.**

**The first of these,  
****Was the smile on my mothers face when she first held me, first said she loved me.  
****But that was just a lie.  
****She only loved Him.  
****He was all my parents needed.**

**The second,  
****Was everyday when the sun came up,  
****Shining brightly, promising a new day of hope and happiness,  
****But always ending the same.**

**Me, alone in my bed, crying.**

**Third, were the smiling faces of every person in my clan.  
****They all acted as if they liked me,  
****But I knew better.**

**My father had turned every one of them against me.  
****He said that there could 'only be one'.  
****Whatever that meant.**

**It did not matter to me.  
****I had learned to fake smiles and play the part I was given.  
****I had learned to lie.**

**I was good at it too.  
****I had created a whole other me.  
****One that did as he was told and strived to be a perfect child.**

**The complete opposite of the real me.**

**No one had ever caught me in that lie.**

**No one except for him.  
****He always saw through my lies.**

**But I never saw through his.**

**I could deal with lies.  
****People lying to me never affected me.  
****It never hurt me.**

**But Him,  
****His lies affected me.  
****His lies hurt me.**

**You think I would have been used to it though.  
****He would do it almost every day.  
****He would always say,  
****"Forgive me Sasuke…Again, not today."**

**But he never did.  
****All his promises were just empty words.  
****None of them meant a thing.**

**I thought that after all these years,  
****I would have finally gotten over it, but I have not.  
****It still hurts.**

**Every time I see him, I am reminded of all the lies.  
****Of the smiles and words,  
****Of all the times, I would just stand there watching him.  
****Wishing I could be like him.**

**How foolish I was.**

**Wishing to be like the one who had caused me so much pain.  
****Like the monster that destroyed our clan.  
****Just like the one,  
****Who lied to everyone.**

**Yes.  
****I was foolish.  
****And I guess I still am.**

**I would be lying,  
****If I said I did not want to be like him anymore.  
****Because, I still do.**

**He had the power to do what I could not; cannot.  
****He could kill everyone he knew,  
****Where as I.  
****I cannot even kill one man.**

**That is, until today.**

**Today, I had my chance.  
****I was able to show him all the pain he caused me.  
****And he looked terrified of what he had created.**

**Today,  
****I threw everything aside.  
****And gave myself over to the lies.**

**I let them run wild.  
****Let them control my every move.  
****Fueling my hatred for him.**

**But you see,  
****That was the biggest lie of all.**

******I never hated him,  
****Not really.**

**He could never do anything that would make me completely hate him.  
****I was simply doing what I thought he wanted,  
****What he told me to do.**

**So as I stood there,  
****Looking into his eyes for the last time.  
****I counted the words he said,  
****As lies.  
****The last he would ever speak to me.**

"**For give me Sasuke… It ends with this."**

**And I was right.**

**As I sat in a dark room,  
****With a masked man telling me the true story.**

**I felt the pain of lies,  
****His lies!**

**Even in death Nii-san,  
****Your lies still cause me pain.**


End file.
